vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Vandal in Monster wiki 174.65.74.224 has created the Albert Wesker page with gross things being delicious and its not good and i marked that vandalism page for deletion, if you can take a look in http://monster.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_Wesker?action=history you might find the user who created the page that is vandalism and I marked it for vandalism. Would you delete that page and block that user for vandalism?--02:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC)# :Gone -- RandomTime 07:58, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Wine Wiki Could 'the proverbial someone' revert the main page on the Wine Wiki http://wine.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - my Cyrillic is very limited (and I am just exploring the Wikiverse). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 06:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Encyclopedia Hi, there some turkish vandal appeared in One Piece Encyclopedia. The local admins appear to be offline. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :sorted [[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 19:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Is this what has happened to Wikis Wiki http://wikis.wikia.com/wiki/WikiNode? Some of the entries are reasonable. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) AT wiki This user has been leaving inappropriate messages to Talk Pages and keeps repeating it. I think she mistakes of AT wiki as a dating site. --Blugo34 (talk) 11:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked --Callofduty4 (talk) 12:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) DragonFable Wiki This anonymous user has been vandalizing many pages and created several inappropriate pages. Here is the list of candidates for deletion. We haven't had an active Admin in years, and nobody's there to take the job (I myself am no longer well-versed in DragonFable ...). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 00:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted the obvious vandalism pages from the deletion category and blocked the anon. ~ty 00:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism by PhoenixMIX At the moment, there is an edit war going on at the Eureka Wiki on the page for Quinn Lord, which is actually cross-wiki vandalism by PhoenixMIX. It appears that he is attempting to add the "fans call him little sparrow" information on as many wikis as have a page about the actor. From what I can tell, he is the originator of the nickname. The wikis include: * Eureka Wiki -- http://eureka.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Lord?curid=3244&action=history * Fringe Wiki -- http://fringe.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Lord?action=history * Stargate Wiki -- http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Lord?action=history ** Adding same nickname to the wiki's main page -- http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Stargate_Wiki?diff=prev&oldid=229399 * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour -- http://rlstinesthehauntinghour.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Lord?action=history * Villains Wiki -- http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Sam_(Trick_'r_Treat)?action=history Any edits in the 217.255.x.x range are by him as well, such as this message thread. According to the message I received, he has been to eight wikis, so some may be on German wikis, since that's where the IP range is from. On YouTube, he appears to have at least one sockpuppet account (xxTeamFearLessxx), which can be seen in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lJf_6CUFBQ . The information on that account also lists Germany as its location. On Wikipedia, he has the following accounts: * PhoenixMIX * PhoenixMIXc * PhoenixMIXj * PhoenixMIXr * PhoenixMIXv All of these are permanently blocked for vandalism, and are detailed in the Sockpuppet investigation. The IPs he has used can be seen in the history for the Quinn Lord page. Since the admins are not responding on the Eureka Wiki, please protect the Quinn Lord article and set a block on his account. In addition, he has created a Quinn Lord "Little Sparrow" Wiki, apparently in retaliation for being blocked on Wikipedia, and based on this translation, as a means of trying to force his personal nickname for the actor on other wikis. Thanks in advance. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. TK-999 (talk) 19:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks like he's not going to let being blocked deter him. A new account has been created: PhoenixMIXss. If you look at the profile for that page, it shows "aka PhoenixMIXjj", which indicates he's going to continue the same user account pattern that he did on Wikipedia. In addition, he has created two new wikis: Quinn Lord Wiki and Qui Wiki. Since it appears that he's determined to be a vandal, it might be time to shut down all three wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:14, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I have blocked his IP range on the wikis he vandalised above. Please add the wikis to Report:Wiki for further review. 15:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) New sockpuppets Based on other edits and the fact that has tried to erase or replace this report three times now, I believes this confirms that Lifetec is a sockpuppet account of PhoenixMIX. Another sockpuppet account that has been created is Ph03n1xM1xCC. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:42, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : Do you hate him so much? I can´t believe what you try to do here. -Lifetec 14:20, October 22, 2012 (UTC) More sockpuppets Is this here a monument for chadbands? From what I can tell, RRabbit42 is the originator of the PhoenixMIX hate campaign that wikia started. I have no idea why my wikis and my accounts got blocks. but i want to attach blame by wikia. -Ph03n1xM1xguip 21:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Just as I was begining to think, "There hasn't been any vandalism in the past couple of days and he says he wants to go back to making good edits, maybe I should let the matter drop", this shows up. PhoenixMIX's vandalism has been going on for four months, before I became involved, starting on Wikipedia and continuing on Wikia when he kept getting blocked on Wikipedia. : The current list of sockpuppet accounts are: :: * Ph03n1xM1Xfree :: * Ph03n1xM1xguip :: * QuinnLordMartyr : That last one is a very revealing choice of account names. Please check into them and issue blocks if appropriate. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Alert Hello, Unlike regular requests, to block users, this one is to warn from a possible vandalism attack. Please check the Club Penguin Wiki 4-5 hours from now, and another time after 2 hours, and look for users named something like "YoshiMario" or "Yoshi". This is because many of them attacked the wiki several months ago, and another one has come today (see July block log ans search for the word "yoshi"). He always attacks when no admin is around. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) vandalism at MS Paint Adventures Wiki None of the local sysops are online here. Please block the vandal account and delete the uploaded image. :Local admin handled it. ~ty 20:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Number of pages spammed by MEEPSPAM Halloween Pages 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, Forest and Holiday Party have been spammed on Club Penguin Wiki. This is to take action as a ban or block. Please handle ASAP. :Taken care of. ~ty 03:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Miricle1778 A user Miricle1778is spamming on my wiki. And want him to be blocked.Tobifan (talk) 07:59, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :This user has already been blocked -- RandomTime 14:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki Vandal There is a rampant vandal on the Fairy Tail Wiki. There are currently no admins online. Here is his IP. I hope I've reported this correctly. 10:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Gone -- RandomTime 12:16, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Page Ruined Someone named Mart is creating caios on Club Penguin Wiki Wedgies by Sallykingduh Sallykingduh appears to be going to wikis that have a page about wedgies and is uploading the same picture of a woman being given a wedgie. More of a nuisance than anything else, but since it's a very specific type of vandalism, they will probably go to more than just the five I've seen so far. The link I provided on The Annex Wiki shows more pictures, which I've marked for deletion. Please send the cleaning crew. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked, cleaned. 19:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Zootycoon in spanish Zootycoon in spanish See :Cleaned. 04:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) CP Wiki OH MAH GAWD YOU HAVE TO HELP US! BIG VANDAL AT CP WIKI COME ON CHAT FOR MOAR INFO! : Please note that actual links to the wiki and a mention of the name(s) of the vandal(s) are useful. Assuming that you refer to Club Penguin, I can't see anything that hasn't been cleaned up. -- sulfur (talk) 15:42, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Club penguin edits................ It can help you feel better on club penguin :) I'll make more (of course)B ut for now.......Waddle on!!! :Is there a problem on the wiki, have you contacted the admins? -- RandomTime 16:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Usuario:QATestsUser BLOQUEAR Usuario:QATestsUser esta creando muchos wikis http://es.qatest1352037943823.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_QaTest1352037943823 http://es.qatest1351962561690.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity etc, etc, etc :This is a bot run by staff for testing purposes. Not vandalism. -- sulfur (talk) 19:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) OK.- Thank you very much.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 03:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I asked what they were in another context - and other people must be wondering: could a note be put on the top of the page along the lines of 'QAtest wikis are part of the normal Wikia development process - please ignore' ? Jackiespeel (talk) 14:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC)